Yamagakure Militia
|image name=Yamagakure Militia.svg:190px |english=Yamagakure Militia |unnamed team=No |kanji=山隠れ市民軍 |romaji=Yamagakure Shimingun |literal=Hidden Mountain Militia |affiliations=Yamagakure |leaders=Ryun Uchiha, Hotaru Mazuka |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is the military structure of the shinobi hidden village of Yamagakure. It consists of all of the shinobi within the village ranked from genin to jōnin. Within the militia are three branches of military structure; the Summoning Corps, the Yamagakure Medical Corps, and the Yamagakure ANBU. While not all of the shinobi within the village necessarily are part of those three organizations, they account for the bulk of Yamagakure's military machine, with the remaining soldiers belonging to the militia in general. The militia is lead by the Yamakage. Organizational Structure Genin While Genin are still trainees, they are considered to still be part of the village's military might and thus are used as such. Nevertheless, their skill level makes them virtually useless on the battlefield, so they are charged with defense of the village. During a wartime situation, the Genin are responsible for evacuating the citizens to a safe location and then reinforcing the Chūnin and Jōnin in safeguarding the village. Only in extreme circumstances are Genin used on the frontlines. Chūnin Chūnin make up the bulk of Yamagakure's militia, and are shinobi deemed to be of sufficient intellect and talent to participate on the front lines. During wartime, the bulk of the Chūnin in the village are split into teams and then sent to the frontlines to fight the way. The remaining Chūnin are tasked with assisting the Genin in protecting the village. As required by the Yamakage, to become a Chūnin within the village, a shinobi must have obtained at least one of their natural , thus aiding the war effort. Jōnin The Jōnin in the village, sometimes collectively referred to as the , are the most skilled and powerful shinobi in the village, next to the Yamakage himself. They are lead by the village's Head Ninja, currently Fujoshi Shihōin. The tokubetsu jōnin are considered to be among their ranks. Though there is considerably less Jōnin in comparison to both Chūnin and Genin, they are by far more dangerous than either group. In wartime, Jōnin act as team and division leaders, as well as key strategists in the war effort. Almost all Jōnin are sent to the frontlines with the Chūnin, however, a handful is often selected to remain in the village as its last line of defense. Jinchūriki Sometime after the events of the , Yamagakure obtained two tailed beasts; the One-Tails, Shukaku, and the Six-Tails, Saiken. The beasts were sealed within two jinchūriki, Isako and Sarutobi Yorozuya respectively, with the excess chakra of Saiken being sealed into Inoue Yagyū, making her into a pseudo-jinchūriki. This effectively gave the village the power of three tailed beasts, which dramatically increased their standing in the shinobi world. Sarutobi and Inoue were both placed on a team that would bolster their teamwork, while it is currently unknown what role in the military Isako plays. Promotion Promotions in the Yamagakure militia are handled slightly differently than most other villages. The promotion to Genin is handled by Yamagakure's academy. Chūnin, on the other hand, are selected through a nation-exclusive Chūnin Exams, rather than the international exams that usually takes place in Konohagakure. Jōnin are specifically selected by the Yamakage, though, there is a "Jōnin Exam" involved. It is unknown how this exam takes part. Teams * Ino-Shika-Chō * Team Kirigakure * Team Nagato * Yamagakure Barrier Team * Yamakage Protection Squad Trivia * The symbol for the Yamagakure Militia is the kanji for "army" (軍), enclosed by a diamond-shaped mark. See also * Yamagakure